


Cultivate培育

by nova2837



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Childbirth, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark Ron Weasley, Dom Harry Potter, Intersex Draco Malfoy, Lactation, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Violence, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Violence, hermaphrodite draco
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 這是一篇哈利波特專心培養自己小性奴的骯髒故事，不喜歡請不要觀看！中間會有一點點RD，只在對話間提到，不會寫出細節！戰後文！一開始兩人都是18歲！雙性的Draco！但願我可以寫完它！





	1. Chapter 1

　　Malfoy醒來時渾身酸疼、頭痛欲裂，他睜開眼瞼，宛如兩片輕薄的皮膚有千斤重量，模糊的視線只看見一片灰暗。他試圖扭動脖頸，頰肉被地板刮出一陣刺痛，Malfoy沒辦法集中精神，他感覺體內的臟器都被搗毀，感官缺乏，需要好一段時間來讓五感回歸。

　　漸漸的，Malfoy意識到了他目前的處境。他全身被綑綁，關在一個不知為何處的地方，嘴被塞住，嚴重耳鳴，且還渾身赤裸。

　　裸體……全裸！他感受不到身上的任何魔力，即便嘗試了也總以失敗告終，這代表他身上沒有任何咒語，沒有任何咒語可以掩蓋他的——他的——

　　「醒了，Malfoy？」

　　要不是嘴被堵住，他一定會因為疼痛發出嘶嘶聲。Malfoy轉向後方，看見兩隻深黑的褲管和一雙相同顏色的皮鞋，來者的嗓音讓他略感熟悉，可就憑目前腦袋的清晰程度，他不能斷定對方真是他所認識的人。不管那是誰，Malfoy只知道對方的靠近絕對不懷好意，他的心臟在胸腔猛烈跳動，指尖僵硬，冷汗竄出細膚。

　　男人在他身後單膝跪下，一手觸上他光裸的屁股輕笑著，「看來你平常隱藏咒用的很勤阿，不是嗎？Malfoy。居然這麼多年都沒人發現你這個秘密……」大手沿著臀縫向下，貼上Malfoy會陰間的肉縫，輕輕撥開陰唇。Malfoy不安地扭動卻被大力按住腰肢，他流出淚水，嘴裡發出嗚嗚聲，試圖向他逐漸辨認出的男人求饒。

　　Harry Potter。

　　Malfoy開始大力吼叫，想脫離被塞入體內的手指，他不顧壓制，在佈滿石礫碎屑的地板賣力蠕動。未經開拓的小孔乾燥緊緻，被粗暴的手指插入拓寬，Malfoy的眼淚流滿了臉，疼痛與屈辱感在他體內發出呻吟，他只能不斷搖頭來祈求憐憫。

　　「操，你真緊，Malfoy。」Potter輕笑，同時讓指頭加快深入，令Malfoy發出更多哀號，「我猜沒人操過你這裡，是吧？我是說，畢竟沒有多少人知道……」他彎曲手指，悲痛的呻吟一陣接著一陣傳來。

　　「欠操的婊子。」

　　Potter念出一串咒語——他甚至沒拿出魔杖——Malfoy感覺體內被一股黏滑的液體填滿了，多餘的從細縫裡流出，Potter的手指開始賣力前進，不斷鑽進他未經人事的敏感肉穴。任憑Malfoy怎樣哭號，Potter都不打算停下，他抬高Malfoy的屁股，讓第二根手指也從而伸入。

　　「嗚嗚嗚！」Malfoy咬緊嘴巴裡的小球，牙關疼痛，他嘗到了血的味道。地上石礫刮傷他的小臉，自豪的臉蛋劃出一道道血痕，下體還持續被入侵、擴大。

　　「除非你的嘴能讓我愉悅，Malfoy，否則我建議你閉緊它，我可是期待著用其他更大的東西來塞滿你那張小嘴。」

　　又是一道無杖魔法，口塞的鎖頭鬆落，Malfoy啜泣著把球推出口腔。他下顎痠痛，舌頭在滿是口水的球壁上推動，試了幾次才成功吐出。

　　「操……操你，Potter——嗚！」

　　「警告過你了。」Potter抽出Malfoy體內的第三根手指，又一次狠狠捅入。手指挖開不斷流水的小洞，直到肉穴做足準備，Potter抽開手指，用雙手撥開穴口，欣賞誘人的玫瑰色風光。

　　他情不自禁地舔了一口，Malfoy反射性想躲，卻被Potter死死壓回臉上，「我多想嘗你真正的味道，」他說，並將舌頭竄入陰唇。Malfoy的哭腔是那麼具有誘惑力，讓他不由自主想要更多，他的舌頭在陰道裡伸展舔弄，感受Malfoy帶來的恐懼顫抖。

　　他離開了Malfoy的屁股，脫下褲子。Malfoy肯定知道他要幹什麼了，因為他開始哭泣求饒，想在地板隱藏自己的蹤跡，卻不知這只會讓人更想侵犯他。

　　Potter將滑液抹上陰莖，由下往上擠壓。他碩大的陰莖興奮地顫抖，龜頭泌出水滴，急著捅入Malfoy的肉穴，在Malfoy體內高潮。他將龜頭抵上陰唇，用手指拉開穴口好讓自己進入。

　　「不，不，拜託你別，求求你，Po——啊啊啊啊啊！」

　　一把龜頭鑽入穴口，濕熱馬上包覆了他。Malfoy的小穴緊張地收縮，擠壓著他的神經，他等不及要讓Malfoy把他整根吃下，用自己滾燙的柱身操開Malfoy的處子穴。

　　更推進一寸，Malfoy的哭嚎便也更加大一分，緊實的小穴死死咬住他的肉棒，既像阻擋又似邀約，令Potter進退兩難。他掐著Malfoy的髖部，手指深陷臀肉裡，白霞的嫩膚被掐出幾道瘀痕，「你真棒，Malfoy，」他說，將近乎完整的柱身插入肉穴中，「告訴我，你會來月經嗎？」

　　Malfoy只顧在他身下哭泣，不願應答，Potter揚起眉毛，瞳色更加暗沉，他忽然抽出整根陰莖，再全數捅入。Malfoy發出被撕裂般、破碎的尖叫。

　　「回答我。」

　　「沒有，從來都沒有過！……」Malfoy最終仍是回答，哽咽幾乎讓他的聲音變得含糊不清。

　　「很好，因為我不想在哪次幹完你之後，看到我的陰莖一片鮮血淋漓。」Potter又猛力幹了幾下，令Malfoy嚎啕不止。他撐高Malfoy的臀部，俯下身，貼在Malfoy耳邊輕聲說道，「但不是說我沒有用血來當潤滑劑的興趣，你知道。」

　　Malfoy瞪大雙眼，恐懼與絕望佈滿他一向傲視人的銀色瞳孔，他的臉頰因在地上磨蹭而充滿污痕，看來卻依然光彩奪目。Potter笑著湊近，沿著他的面頰一路向下親吻，咬上他的脖子。

　　脈搏奮力跳動，（被）掌握生死的愉悅與惶恐在兩人體內擴散開來，Potter細細品嘗著他，舔咬吸吮，他可以感受到Malfoy吞下口水時的震動。

　　「你好美，」Potter抵著Malfoy的喉嚨說，他輕咬那塊上下滑動的喉結，在上頭種下自己的痕跡。

　　他在Malfoy體內釋放了，燙熱的白液灌滿陰道，Potter沒有馬上抽出來，反而用軟化的陰莖在小穴裡多搗鼓幾下，讓Malfoy把他殘存的精液全數擠出。他把Malfoy的屁股抬得更高，讓液體順著低處流下，Potter不知道Malfoy是否可以懷孕，但他仍是這麼做了，讓更多的精液流入子宮頸。

　　他忍不住想看Malfoy大肚子，讓他小小的子宮裡懷著自己的孩子。孩子出生後定會非常漂亮，結合了他們倆的特徵，在Malfoy懷裡賣力吃奶。

　　喔，泌乳。他也想知道Malfoy會不會泌乳。

　　Malfoy還在他身下抽泣著，Potter讓自己的陰莖滑出小洞，讓Malfoy側身躺倒。

　　「下一次，我要你稱呼我為『主人』。」他大力拍了下Malfoy的臀瓣，發出輕脆的拍響聲。隨後Potter離開，帶走一開始塞住Malfoy的口球，房門被重新鎖上。

　　一段時間後Malfoy終於哭累了，他蜷起身體，在一片灰暗中喪失意識。


	2. Chapter 2

　　當門二度開起時，Malfoy反射性地瑟縮起自己的身體。他剛醒來沒多久，渾身疼到幾乎無法動彈，手腳痲且冰冷，粗糙的繩子在阻礙血液順利運行。刺痛的陰部不斷訴諸他被侵犯的事實，被撕裂的恐懼又一次湧上心頭，Malfoy的眼眶開始產生灼熱。

　　「起來，Malfoy。」Potter的語氣生硬冰冷，像是在施一道不容異議的命令。

　　Malfoy艱澀地扭動身軀，他伸直雙腿，依靠肩膀和手軸的力量讓自己翻成正面。碎石壓進他的皮肉裡，讓他痛得差點大叫，他使盡腰部的力量才讓上半身得以直挺。

　　完事後他大口喘氣，試著用氧氣填補他殘破不堪的身體。Malfoy的腦袋昏沉，感覺隨時都可能再次倒下不省人事，他又嚐到嘴唇傳來的血腥味，那對慘白的雙唇早就因乾裂而滲血。

　　Potter走到他面前，Malfoy垂下頭，開始顫抖。接著Potter丟下一樣東西，看上去像條破舊的小薄毯，染著霉味，而且滿是破洞。「看著我。」Potter說。Malfoy怯怯地抬起頭，再驚慌與猶豫間緩慢地抬高視線。

　　Potter左手用無杖魔法舉著金屬托盤，由高至低睥睨著他。看著他殘破的臉龐，Potter清清勾起唇角，將托盤的高度下降些許。

　　托盤裡裝著食物，Malfoy的眼睛微微瞪大，他聞到了食物的香味，身體被勾起了本能反應。他已經好久沒吃過東西了，雖說他現在沒有半點胃口，但Malfoy知道自己急需補充營養。他昂起頭想看清盤上的內容物，托盤卻被Potter直接挪走。

　　「別急，Malfoy，我不會餓死你的，我只是要先問你一些問題。」Potter抓起一搓金髮，Malfoy發出吃痛的嘶嘶聲，「首先——我昨天說過的話，還記得嗎？」

　　Malfoy裝傻。當然他記得Potter要他做的事，但他怎麼甘願？他不想臣服於Potter之下，不想做Potter卑劣的奴隸及戰利品，「不，」他說，「我不——」

　　 ** _啪！_**

　　Malfoy重重倒在地上，嘴唇溢出鮮血，半睜著的眼睛還在疑惑，沒搞清楚剛才那一瞬間發生了什麼事。他的左臉稍後才傳出劇痛，滾燙的灼熱感席捲了他。

　　「錯了，Malfoy，」Potter扯著Malfoy的頭髮，使他再次把頭抬高。力道之大讓Malfoy感覺頭皮都要被掀開一塊，「現在，說出來。我知道你記得，你可以記住那些魔藥的繁瑣步驟，沒道理記不得我一個簡單的小指令。」他加大拉扯的力道，豪不易外地看見Malfoy眼角竄出淚珠。

　　他知道Malfoy有多麼怕痛，以及他有多麼懦弱。

　　眼見Malfoy就在張嘴邊緣，但最後一刻他卻又死死咬緊。Potter依舊面無表情，他只是掏出魔杖，直直指向Malfoy，「Crucio。」

　　「啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！」

　　一秒鐘後他解除了咒語，Malfoy倒在地上抽搐，雙眼瞪得老大，嘴裡傳出細碎的哀號。Potter撫上被淚水浸濕的臉頰，上面還留著剛才賞巴掌留下的紅印子。

　　「說！Malfoy！」

　　面對只願哭泣的Malfoy，Potter再次持高魔杖。

　　「不！不，求你不要——」

　　「Crucio。」

　　Malfoy的慘叫響徹雲霄。

　　直到聽見「主人」這個詞，Potter才終於停止施加的不赦咒，同時也解開Malfoy身上的束縛。「很好，寵物。」他說，並同時把托盤移到Malfoy面前，「現在吃吧，你已經將近兩天沒吃東西了。」

　　而這都是你的錯！Malfoy想吼，但他全部的力氣都被用來伸向那一小碟蘋果。他拿起一片，緩慢地放進嘴裡，水果的甜香很快滋潤了他，他顫抖著牙咬下清翠的果肉。

　　他想哭，事實上，他已經哭了。淚腺早已不受他的控制。

　　Potter坐了下來，沉默地盯著Malfoy吃食。

　　托盤裡除了幾片蘋果，還有一塊麵包和一碗清湯。味道很淡，份量也很少，但聊勝於無，畢竟他不能要求Potter給他帝王般的待遇。

　　「用不著想著自殺，Malfoy。」在他吃完後Potter說，「我在這房子裡設置了屏障，無論你遭受怎樣的折磨都不會死。所以乖一點，這對你我都有好處，好嗎？」

　　Potter揮揮手，打開房間角落的一扇門。Malfoy從未注意到那邊有門，他沒有太多精神跟精力可以分散到其他東西上。Potter又用了些清潔咒把房內的礫石清除掉，才轉回頭對他說，「我離開後把自己清理乾淨。」

　　然後他離開了，留下孤獨與黑暗；帶走了那個金屬的托盤，留下那條骯髒的小破布。

－

　　那扇門後是一間浴室，非常簡陋，四面牆外加地板與天花板都是水泥原色。浴室比房間要來得明亮，花灑上方有個小氣窗，陽光就這麼斜灑下來，照在Draco蒼白的腳背上。

　　現在是早上？還是下午？Draco不得而知，他已經喪失了時間觀。他打開水龍頭，把溫度轉到最高，但不論過了多久，水溫最熱就是只到微溫，而他估計這是因為外頭有太陽在曬。

　　他簡單淋浴了下，身上汙垢被洗去，傷口因浸水而冒出陣陣刺痛。他微長的頭髮黏在他的皮膚上，這裡沒有鏡子，他也無法打理。

　　Draco回到房間，用那張小薄毯裹起自己。他感到寒冷，只能蜷縮身體試圖取暖；他想拉開窗簾，讓陽光多少溫暖一下室內，但他的手指一碰到窗簾就會被彈開，就像這房間注定只能保持冰冷。

　　之後Potter又來了，他叫醒了渾噩睡著的Draco，亮出這次他帶來的東西。他不顧Draco的瑟縮，重新綁上Draco的手腳，將手上之物套到Draco臉上。

　　「張嘴。」Potter說。Draco不敢再反抗，他見識到如今的Potter有多冷血無情，他能像黑魔王一樣輕易使用酷刑咒，把活生生的人當作畜牲看待，彷彿對自己的所作所為習以為常。Draco緩慢地張開嘴巴，硬環被不耐煩地塞進嘴裡，粗暴地卡進他的牙齒、分開他的下顎。

　　鎖頭被固定在腦後，Potter輕撫他的臉頰，宛如那是易碎的骨董瓷器，「你真美，而你一定清楚地知道這點，畢竟你總是那麼自戀。」

　　Potter捧著他的頭，好讓自己的胯部貼上。Draco絕望地閉上眼睛，他不想聞到雄性的特殊氣味，然而不論他如何逃避，Potter總不會放過他。過沒多久，Potter的陰莖完全勃起，褲子被脫下，暗沉的巨物看得Draco只想落荒而逃。

　　「別擔心，寵物，你會習慣它的。現在，盡你所能的把它吃下去。」他把陰莖推進Draco嘴裡，幾乎瞬間就讓Draco起了嘔吐反映。陰莖很快抵達咽喉，麝香充滿了整個口腔，隨後Potter開始抽插，巨大的柱身總是擦過舌頭，強迫Draco品嘗Potter的味道；龜頭大力且反覆撞進他的喉部，Draco難受地嗚嗚叫，最終Potter掐住他的頭髮，把他的頭往自身胯部用力一頂，插入極深，滾燙的熱液隨即被噴灑進Draco的喉嚨。

　　「吞進去。」

　　Draco難忍地嚥下那些精液，還有一些殘存在舌頭上。

　　Potter把癱軟的陰莖塞回褲子，清理了Draco滿是口水以及精液的下巴，解除束縛，讓Draco的嘴和身體回歸自由。他拿起口枷，滿意地看了眼Draco然後走了。當房門一被關上，Draco立刻跑進浴室，趴在馬桶上開始催吐。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感謝喜歡我文章的各位(*‘ v`*)

　　他已經開始習慣Potter這麼對待他。

　　幾乎每天，Potter都會親自帶著食物來看他，直到他全部吃完才肯離開。有時Potter會說話，有時他一言不發，如果他沒親自到場，那餐盤便會憑空出現在房間地板上，在Draco吃完最後一口後自動消失。

　　Potter喜歡口頭羞辱他，特別是某次他被壓在地上，Potter朝著他耳邊說「我想把你丟到大街上，讓每個人瘋狂般操你的純血屁股。不過別擔心，如果我真要這麼做，我一定會先做好所有預防措施，以免你懷孕或得性病。」

　　聽到那些話時，Draco心中的反彈到沒有預期來的大，他僅是安靜地趴在地上，溫順且聽話，讓Potter再一次把陰莖塞入他的屁股。

　　那使Potter很高興，射精後他拍打了幾下Draco的臀肉，沒有嚴懲，只是戲弄。

　　Draco意識逐漸朦朧，他知道唯有順從可讓自己少受虐待，所以他敞開雙腿，讓Potter百般對待這具身軀。但如今他的動機開始模糊，他開始懷疑自己的思想：他真是單純因為被迫，才不得已做這種事情的嗎？他當真死活不願意讓Potter佔據他嗎？他真的沒有因Potter的稱讚，而產生出一絲細小的歡愉嗎？

　　 _他難道不是真心想讓他的主人感到開心嗎？_

　　答案其實不重要。他可以繼續這麼做，當個乖巧的性奴，每天跪舔Potter的靴子，展示飢渴的後穴。Potter會稱讚他，賞他一點獎勵，讓他不再活得生不如死。

　　Draco倒了下來，拉開自己的穴口，令飽滿的精液從肛門裡流出。

－

　　「主人。」Draco從臥姿爬起，跪在地上迎接Potter。

　　「乖。」Potter摸摸他的頭，蹲了下來，沿著頸上的項圈往下，摸到他被夾到紅腫的乳頭。Potter沒有把夾子拔開，反倒就著夾子擰轉Draco其中一邊的乳頭。

　　「主、主人！」

　　「噓，寵物，你的叫聲是如此可愛，你何不再多叫個幾聲呢？」Potter更用地輾玩著乳頭，直到它變成漂亮的殷紅色。Draco除了呻吟以外別無他法，他的主人不允許他做其他任何事，他只能深深掐住自己的大腿，把指甲陷進肉裡造成疼痛。

　　他整副身體都是他主人的資產，他沒有資格去與主人爭奪玩具，儘管是為了抵擋更多傷害，或只是為了讓自己舒服。

　　另一邊的乳頭被解放，Potter含了上去，用牙齒拉扯然後吸吮。Draco的淫叫多了哭腔，他張大嘴巴，感覺陰道逐漸濕潤。

　　Potter放過了兩邊乳頭，欣賞完一手造就的美景後，又將乳夾夾回乳尖上。Draco的陰莖半勃，臉頰紅潤且充滿淚痕，他拉著項圈，把Draco勾進懷裡。

　　「濕了？」他說道，一邊往Draco的陰部探去。

　　「是的，主人。」Draco扭動著撅高臀部，讓Potter檢查他的陰道。

　　兩根手指鑽了進去，Draco很快試圖放鬆，他還喘著氣，羞紅著臉頰貼著他的主人，毛髮搔在他的臉上。手指在通道裡鑽弄後抽出，出來前還刮了一下內壁，Draco身子癱軟下去，僅是靠著另一人才勉強支撐。

　　「不夠濕。」Potter看著指上的濕滑評估道，「我希望下次可以不用潤滑液就進入到你體內。」

　　「我、我可以做到的，主人。」Draco離開Potter的胸膛，回歸該有的跪姿。他視線垂下，不敢與之對望。

　　Potter撫亂Draco的頭，再細細梳理他的頭髮，「我知道你可以，你從第一天以來已經進步了這麼多，」他笑著，在金色髮絲上落下一吻，「所以我覺得，是時候給你一些變相獎勵了，你想不想——知道你父母的消息？」

　　Draco身體一僵。

　　「張開嘴，寵物。當你做的同時，我會告訴你那兩個人的現狀。」他輕撫金髮男孩的下唇，帶領他來到自己的勃起。

　　Draco聽話地彎曲身體，解下褲練，將蓬勃的陰莖貼上自己臉頰。同樣的動作他已做過不了數十次，他的主人愛於讓他吸吮自己，一能滿足心中那股征服慾，又能讓Draco充分明白自己的定位。Draco現在不需靠道具就能締造出最完美的口交，這都是他主人多番訓練下的成果。

　　Potter開始說道，「Lucius正在阿茲卡班，這不難猜到，他會在半年內接受催狂魔（攝魂怪）之吻。但說是『半年』，其實不過就是最後期限，快的話說不定明天就會被送去——」他話語中斷，沿著Draco脊椎往尾端摸去，感受到膚上一層冰冷細汗，「別緊張，寵物，不需要有所反應。又不是說你能拯救他還什麼的，你完全無能為力，記得嗎？」

　　陰莖被吃進嘴裡，直搗Draco的咽喉，最初的作嘔反映早已不復存在，但不論他含得再怎麼深，都無法將Potter的粗長整根吞入。他吸吮著向上移動，雙頰擠成凹陷狀，舌頭依依不捨地貼在柱身，舔拭每一絲味道。

　　「Narcissa人在法國，在Malfoy財產下的一幢小別墅裡。魔杖被沒收，二十四小時受人監管，接收不到任何外界消息，當然，更不知道你的事。」Potter輕笑，將手鑽入Draco臀縫中。

　　他還沒將手指探進去，只是在入口處徘徊挑逗。Draco的粉紅色洞很是美麗，缺點就是過於乾燥，他曾多次憤恨這個小洞不會自體潤滑，害得他必須自己做足所有準備工作。「外界大多都當你已經死了，儘管我從未做過正面回應。不過他們也不敢在我眼皮子底下亂說什麼，誰知道說錯一句話要付出什麼代價？那恐怕不僅是一條小小人命。」

　　Draco在龜頭上落下細吻，對暗紅的小孔輕輕吹拂，隨後將兩片薄唇覆蓋其上，小心又貪婪地吃著主人的愛液。他的手按摩著Potter的雙球，因肛門被入侵而微微僵硬，但很快又回歸正軌，令他主人發出愉快的嘆息。

　　小洞收縮著，夾緊Potter的手指，他的中指整根沒入，在沒有潤滑劑的幫助下尋覓Draco的前列腺。當他觸碰到的同時，Draco開始大力扭動，並不忘繼續侍奉他的陰莖。

　　「主、主人，請求你……」Draco小聲哀號，他閉上眼睛，享受Potter在他體內的一舉一動。

　　當Potter射精的時候，Draco興奮地將陰莖大口吞下，讓精液充滿他的舌頭及口腔，再一口一口嚥下食道。他雙手擠壓根部，逼出最後一滴精華，他全數喝了下去，饜足地舔舔雙唇，盼著主人給予他獎賞。

　　Potter吻了他的眼瞼，輕柔到Draco不自覺留戀，「多麼美妙，你能想像你不久前居然還是那麼排斥嗎？時間使你改變許多，讓你變得如此完美。」他手指滑過Draco左臉，Draco紅了雙頰。

　　「謝謝你，主人。」他笑了，神情蘊含羞澀。

　　Potter又吻了下他的額頭，起身離開。Draco改變了姿勢，將手握上潤紅的陰莖。

　　他至今依舊沒有完全勃起，不論他如何努力，勃起終究只是在慢慢消退，而非進一步堅硬。Draco放棄了，摩娑著自己的龜頭，情慾像是退潮般迅速湧退，再也無法感受刺激。

　　他盯著Potter離去的門，放開雙手。

　　他仍舊無法完全投入進這場性愛。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟大家補充一個小小性知識：當GG勃起時所分泌出的那種透明色液體，名稱是叫作「尿道球腺液」，而不是「前列腺液／攝護腺液」喔！！！！  
> （不知道英文圈是否會有這種困擾，但中文圈時常會有就是了（汗））


	4. Chapter 4

　　最近Draco總覺得肚子有點不太舒服，像是被人輕輕拉扯，下腹時而抽痛。他總得摀著腹部、安慰自己什麼事也沒有才能入睡，儘管這麼欺騙自己並無多大用處。

　　食物依舊少得可憐，被囚禁的生活使Draco更加嗜睡，他已經失去了時間觀，放任自己在無盡的歲月裡流逝生命。Potter又出去了，據他所說，接管了整個魔法部讓他變得無比繁忙，還有許多低賤的巫師總想挑戰他的權威，逼得他不得不出手處理。

　　在Potter第一次提起這件事後，他在Draco的囚室安了一面雙面鏡。

　　「這是一面特殊雙面鏡，」他說，「當我啟用它的時候，它會像一面普通的雙面鏡，讓持有鏡子的兩方看到對方；但我一旦關閉，它之於你就只會像一面普通的鏡子，我卻能透過我的雙面鏡繼續觀望著你，甚至對你施咒。」

　　這次Potter離開後，鏡子共被使用四次，包含以往的則不計其數。Potter會命令他在鏡前自慰，或是用玩具填滿他的屁股——不論Draco是不是正在睡覺、洗澡或用餐，他也曾把Draco五花大綁後施咒強迫Draco發情，直到他回來親自解除。

　　Potter總有數之不盡的理由能來懲罰Draco：叫聲不夠宏亮、姿態不夠柔軟……但那算什麼理由？他只不過是想看Draco為了求生掙扎，順便把所有的氣都出在他的小小性奴身上。

　　Potter在外出時脾氣會更加火爆，讓紅印子和瘀青佈滿Draco全身，偶爾他看不下去時會丟出幾個治療咒或隱藏咒，但大多時候，他選擇讓Draco自生自滅。

　　「嘶！」Draco挪開小腿，細長的血珠混雜著清水蜿蜒向下，好不容易結痂的傷口因被碎石摩擦而重新綻開，流逝更多的血液。Draco忍痛清洗了傷口，倚著水泥牆就地坐下，一道小小擦傷卻是血流不止，他只能用手按住，期待它盡速癒合。

　　已經是日落時分，照映在浴室牆上的夕紅訴說著時間，Draco一手壓著小腿，將臉埋進雙膝之間。

－

　　他心裡有一道推測，一道他不願相信，甚至無比希望這是假的的推測。然而當Potter起疑，取走他的血前去驗證後先前的不安恍若都成了肯定。

　　Potter再來時往下丟給他一罐營養液，Draco卑微地不敢抬起頭，灰敗的碎髮與額頭一同貼在地面。Potter將鞋尖抵上了他，卻又再Draco才親吻一下鞋面時就讓他停下。

　　Potter在他面前盤腿落座，造就他長時間疼痛與折磨的手向前移動，剎那Draco反射性地閉起眼睛。

　　然而設想中的劇痛沒有出現，Potter只是普通地把手覆蓋在他小腹上。

　　「寵物，我想知道你對自己身體到底了解多少。」

　　「主、主人？」

　　他沒有接獲到答覆，Potter在他肚皮上施運的魔咒卻開始泛起螢光色彩。他認得這道咒語，喔梅林，他當然認得，Narcissa在他六歲時就教會了他，並在之後又時不時抽問與之相關的魔咒與知識。

　　他肚皮上的光芒變成了翠綠色，眼淚落下來時他甚至不曉得自己是為了什麼而哭，「我……我並不知道我能夠做到這種事，主人。」

　　Potter對他發出一聲哼笑，Draco已經無力去揣測他的弦外之音。男孩的手忽然加重力道，Draco憋著一口大氣不敢呼出，心跳打響著他的耳膜，空氣如芒刺環繞他的身心。

　　Potter笑了，「你以為我要傷害它嗎，寵物？」Potter收起了咒語，光芒最終消散在食指指尖，無杖魔法治癒了Draco細碎的傷口，Potter湊近在他的耳邊，「縱然我會傷害你，但我絕不會傷害我的家人。」

　　「我們來做場交易吧，Malfoy。每當你為我懷上一個健康的孩子，我就幫你提升一次生活品質。」

－

　　活下來的男孩不說謊，即便他已成為黑魔王。Potter替他更動了牢房，一樣的水泥色空間，但他多了床——貨真價實的床。有棉被、有枕頭、還不必怕躺久了渾身冰冷痠痛。

　　浴室也有所改變：蓮蓬頭終於有了熱水，Potter還用無形伸展咒拓寬了浴室，又變出一座小浴缸讓他可以泡澡。Draco摸了摸肚子，感受複雜難以言喻。

　　除了性奴，現在還要兼做Potter小孩的子宮嗎？但說實話，Draco也沒有要反抗的念頭了，他確實樂於Potter為帶他來的這些轉變，那怕得以「生小孩」來作為交換籌碼。

　　恐怕他也難以對生出來的孩子有任何好感吧。他從浴室出來爬上了床，從容地張開雙腿，擴充跨間的緊緻肉穴。

　　一絲絲的濕潤、半勃起的陰莖，再過不久Potter就會進來把他操到尖叫乞求，屆時身體也會到達最適合高潮與射精的狀態。

　　他撫摸自己稍微脹起的乳房，用力掐出紅痕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 棄、棄了吧……


	5. 棄坑補充

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~因為不會再更新了就提一下事後發展~~

Draco總共會為Harry生三個寶寶（都是男的），但在生第三胎之前會先充當代理孕母幫RHr生下一胎女兒（Hermione在戰爭期間被佛地魔的毒氣勳到導致不孕）。第三個孩子是小蠍子，跟Draco長最像（雖然眼睛是綠色的）所以Draco對他最有好感；老二跟Harry長太像了以致Draco有些怕他。

Draco一天可以接觸／餵奶小孩兩次，其他時間交由家庭小精靈來照顧。Draco不被允許進入嬰兒房，於小孩近距離接觸在Harry看來是對Draco的一種獎勵，所以他不會太長賞賜Draco。

Draco懷老大期間Harry就會讓他作為寵物之姿來接客了，老大出生後第三個月RHr前來拜訪，Hermione先行離開後Ron問Harry可不可以讓他上一次Draco，Harry答「當然，你甚至都不用問我！只要確保別讓他懷孕！」於是即使Draco一把眼淚一把鼻涕尖叫著不願意，Ron仍是把Draco硬拖到其他房間去強暴。

我原本的計畫是HPDM四年後的番外中是會互相說愛的，但我現在想了想那應該也不算是愛，只能算是一種扭曲又病態的情感，所以才會說Harry不愛Draco。


End file.
